


Hugs

by incondite



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incondite/pseuds/incondite





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KanekiVargas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanekiVargas/gifts).




End file.
